


Take me to Heaven

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an angels' job.</p><p>BoxersxReaderxSocks (Male!Panty x Reader x Male!Stocking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I've started to import stories from Luna now that it's going to shut down. I'm only reposting some of the better/recent stories, however on a separate account I will be uploading all the rest (including the shitty old fics I used to write ahahahaha.) I did want to focus this account purely on yaoi fics but they'll be coming soon. If you excuse the pun. Heh heh ^0^
> 
> Original A/N: Enjoy, darlings. Ill call Panty Boxers, and Stocking Socks, okay?

”We came to exorcise some Ghosts and found this girl here instead?” snapped the young man with sapphire-and-pink hair. “How annoying, and a waste of my time.” 

”Hmm, she’s quite the cutie, isn’t she, Socks?” The blond male eyed you mischievously. “I wonder if she’s a virgin…” 

”No time for that, you stupid horny blond!” snapped the man named ‘Socks’. “We’re here to get some Heaven coins! The Ghost might have possessed her, but it’s gone now!” 

Your eyes were saucer-wide the whole time, wondering what the hell these two men were doing. You had just heard a commotion and had come out to see what was going on. Next thing you knew, you had blacked out and now were staring up into the eyes of two very good looking men. Socks was wielding a blue and white sword while Boxers was cocking a gun of the same colour scheme. 

”Who are you?” you asked them. The two looked at each other. 

”We’re Angels,” purred the blond. 

”Stupid, she’s not supposed to know that!” 

”Well too bad, you ugly goth!” snapped the blond. “I was hoping for a Heaven coin but we didn’t get it, so I’ll have this girl instead!” 

”Wha - !’ You flushed. The blond leaned over and pinned you to the brick wall. 

”It’s okay, beautiful,” he murmured into your ear, teeth brushing against the lobe. “I’m going to take you to Heaven~” 

You flushed red as he leaned over to pull your top up and massaged your clothed breasts. 

”Ahh! Pervert!” you squealed. He smirked before snatching your lips with his for a kiss. His tongue traced them slowly before slipping inside your mouth to explore the moist cavern. While still kissing you, he swiftly unbuttoned his red shirt and threw it to the side. He reached for your hands to place onto his chest and encouraged you to feel it up. You flushed as your fingers, guided by his large hands, skimmed over his hard body. 

”I can’t let you have all the fun,” muttered Socks, grabbing the back of Boxers’ pants and flinging him to the side. 

”Hey what was that for, emo-boy?!” yelled Boxers irritably. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

Socks’ dark eyes dragged over your body, causing a shiver to go through you at the blatantly lustful stare he gave you. 

”Because I’m going to pleasure…” he paused, and you hesitantly squeaked out your name. He nodded in approval. “I’m going to pleasure (y/n) much better than you ever will.” 

Boxers looked like he was on the verge of raging. “Says the virgin!” 

Socks glared. “Unlike you, you blond man-whore, I don’t just have sex with anyone. I only have sex with the cream of the crop,” he licked his lips as he glanced at you. “And (y/n) looks positively delicious~” 

”Well fine! Let this be a competition, you gothic virgin shit!” 

”It’s on, stupid blond volunteer-prostitute.” 

”Winner keeps (y/n).” 

”Fine.” 

”Hey don’t I get a say in this…?” you muttered. 

Neither man responded. You sighed. 

Socks lifted up your skirt to press the pad of one finger against your gradually moistening panties. You squealed as he massaged the area with just the one finger, before pushing the panties to the side and slipping his index finger in. You moaned openly as he slid his finger in and out. 

Meanwhile Boxers had moved to behind you, cupping your breasts with his hands and teasing the pert nipples. His hot mouth explored the back of your neck for weak spots, nibbling when he felt you shiver in delight. 

Socks had added another finger in, scissoring inside you, while his thumb tickled your clit. He suddenly removed his hand, causing you to protest weakly. What he did next was even better, for he had lifted up your thighs and leaned down to lick your wetness. 

You cried out in delight as his tongue, sinfully skilful, made scooping motions like one would lick an ice cream. And to him you tasted just as sweet. His nose tickled your clit. You couldn’t take the pleasure anymore, coming all over Socks’ jaw. He licked his lips, savouring your taste. 

”Now it’s my turn,” smirked Boxers, pushing you forward so you were on all fours. You cried out as he ground his groin against your naked lower lips, before pulling down his pants and sliding his member into you. 

He groaned at the slickness surrounding you. Out of all the women he had taken, you were definitely the tightest. He snapped your hips up so that he could hit deeper, and you cried out in response. 

”Don’t forget me, (y/n).” Socks cupped your face with his hands before directing your attention to his crotch. You flushed as he rubbed your face against it. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hardness, and you flushed as you noticed at how large it was. He was much larger than Boxers, by far. 

Boxers, feeling a little jealous, slammed against you, reminding you of who was exactly fucking you right now. You gave a short scream of surprise, causing Boxers to smirk with satisfaction. 

Socks gently slid the tip of his cock to your mouth. You took the hint and slowly sucked as much as you could of him into your mouth. He sighed, holding the back of your head to guide you around him. 

Suddenly your hips were lifted up quite high as Boxers stood up. Your eyes widened as he started hitting _that_ part. The angle also allowed you to suck Socks’ cock deeper. You grabbed onto Socks’ hips to anchor yourself. He leaned under you to give your breasts a firm squeeze. 

Boxers spread your lower lips out, and for you, it was too much. You clenched around him as you came. The squeezing of your inner walls sent him over the edge as well, causing him to release deep inside you. 

He sat back down, breathing heavily, as Socks removed you from both of them. He positioned you right on top of him, and just as you were recovering from the last orgasm, he slid you down as he thrust up. 

You screamed at his size. Socks was rather entranced by your tightness. He could feel it more so than Boxers, and as he started thrusting upwards, you forced your bottom downwards. 

”I’m not really a voyeur, so…” interrupted Boxers. He pulled out a lubricant and squeezed some onto one finger, before slowly sliding it inside your anus. 

”Ahh! AHHH!” you moaned at the double sensations. The two of them were pleasuring you so much… 

Yes, they were definitely taking you to heaven. 

**~~~Extended ending**

”What are you dirty angels doing?!” 

”Good Devil, my brother, my eyes!” 

You looked up, panting, to see two... demons (?) in front of you. 

”Why brother, that girl’s a rather pretty one…” 

”Oh you’re right, but you’re the only one for me~” 

”Oh brother! Shall we take her away and use our new toys on her?” 

”You ugly red fucktards! You aren’t going to lay a hand on (y/n)!” 

”For once I agree with you, Socks!” 

The two Angels got up to fight the Demons and you swore you were hallucinating as they started pole-dancing/stripping in Greek god/BDSM costumes, while music about ‘Flying Away’ and ‘Wanting You’ were playing in the background. 


End file.
